The present invention generally relates to a glove. More specifically, the present invention relates to a glove that is designed to conform to hands of various sizes.
Athletic gloves are commonly worn by athletes in a variety of sports. Gloves are generally worn by athletes to reduce blistering on their hands. Moreover, gloves are commonly worn by athletes to improve their grip on sporting equipment, such as bats, rackets and golf clubs.
In the sport of golf, a golfer swings his or her golf club to strike a golf ball with the face of the club. A golf glove is known to be worn by golfers on his or her hand. A golf glove is also generally known to provide for an enhanced grip when swinging the golf club. The grip on the golf club provides for better control during the swing of the golfer that leads to a longer, more accurate shot.
The firm grip helps reduce twisting of the club when striking the golf ball. When the golf club twists during the swing, the face of the club head rotates prior to striking the ball. This rotation causes the golf ball to travel left or right of the desired trajectory.
Golf gloves are typically made from materials that reduce slipping of the golf club in the hand of the golfer. For example, gloves are made from either leather and/or synthetic material. Leather and/or synthetic material create friction between the glove and the golf club during the swing of the golfer. The friction reduces slipping of the golf club which in turn provides the golfer with a firmer grip.
The golf glove must also fit snugly on the hand of the golfer to ensure a firm grip. A glove that fits loosely on the hand of the golfer allows the glove to move during the swing of the golfer. If the glove moves, the golfer may not maintain a firm grip on the club.
Thus, a golf glove that fits snugly to the hand of the golfer is desirable. The leather and/or synthetic material used in typical golf gloves do not stretch. As a result, a necessity exists for gloves to be manufactured in different sizes so golfers may purchase gloves that fit properly.
However, even with different sized glove options, the golfer still may not find a glove that fits well on his or her hand. Additionally, a golfer whose hand size has changed must buy a new glove that fits.
As a result, retailers must stock and display a variety of gloves. Stocking a variety of gloves may lead to the retailer having a surplus of sizes for a particular glove. The demand for certain styles of golf gloves may constantly change which may result in the retailer being unable to sell the surplus of gloves. Further, numerous sizes of a variety of gloves for men and for women may require a large amount of shelf space and/or hanging rack space to display every available size of glove. Retailers may have limited shelf space and may be unable to carry such a large variety of gloves in all of the available sizes.
A need, therefore, exists for a glove that is designed to conform to hands of various sizes.